Text analytics refers to a set of linguistic, statistical and/or machine learning techniques that model and structure information content of textual sources for business intelligence, data analysis and research. Such techniques extract structured information from a vast quantity of unstructured information present in human languages and enable computers to make sense out of a sea of unorganized data available on the Web.
At a high level, text analytics of data includes but is not limited to one or more of the following functionalities:                Information retrieval, which extracts and summarizes a relevant set of data from a huge set of data for analysis;        Named entity recognition (NER), which identifies named text features in the data such as people, organizations, places, products, date, and/or stock ticker symbol;        Co-reference, which identifies terms in the data that refer to the same object;        Sentiment analysis, which extracts various forms of attitudinal information such as opinion, mood and emotion from the data, wherein such sentiment can be localized at entity or clause level or across the entire set of data;        Relationship extraction, which establishes relationships between different entities.        
Text analytics has a wide range of applications, which include but are not limited to media monitoring, survey/customer feedback monitoring, security, compliance, financial transactions, ad insertion, fraud detection, and real time streaming data. All of the applications require deriving high-quality information from a wide variety of unstructured or semi-structured data in huge volume that needs to be processed quickly in real time. Performing text analytics on such a big data task can be very intensive in terms of consumed computing resources. It is thus desirable to have a dedicated text analyzer to handle the task in an efficient manner.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.